


The first task

by sanaakitof



Series: 電影第四集系列 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dron, M/M, 跩榮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaakitof/pseuds/sanaakitof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「我注意到了，你走路的姿勢很怪，」他輕輕的啃上了紅髮的耳垂，「你的屁股在痛？」</p><p>紅髮男孩閉上眼，金色的睫毛在臉上勾勒出輕顫的陰影，淡紅的唇瓣有些乾裂，半開著，能夠感覺到絲絲的溫熱氣息。</p><p>跩哥喜歡這樣的衛斯理，失挫地，喪氣地，順從地，悲慘地，任他擺布地。他反過來將榮恩推在牆上，就像剛才對方對他做的行為一樣。<br/>衛斯理的紅髮是那麼的刺眼，在暗黃色光線下更加閃爍著，比任何一盞燈火還要更奪目。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first task

**Author's Note:**

> 這是Malfoy Ferret的後續，同樣改編自HP電影第四集，哈利的第一場試驗之後。  
> 由於前文是改編自電影而非原作，因此續篇也是繼續以電影的設定為寫作基礎。
> 
> 本篇含有性描寫，要是不能接受也請不要看下去了。
> 
> 中文字數：8830字

The first task

三巫鬥法大會的第一場比賽，跩哥也來觀賽了。  
他的胸口前別著支持西追／波特大爛人的徽章，和他那班史萊哲林伙伴們一起，每個人都別了一個在身上。

他們說第一場試驗是龍，只要搶到那顆龍守護著的金蛋就算完成。跩哥一直很無趣，他沒什麼幹勁地看著前三個選手紛紛完成競賽。他支持西追，這是肯定的，他是霍格華茲的學生，但是他早就把西追精彩表演全拋在腦後了。他在等波特上場，他想看波特出醜，他希望波特被龍殺死。

他實在太無聊了，無聊得到處張望。他看見了坐在另一頭的窮酸鼬鼠，那是榮恩‧衛斯理，和自己一樣很無聊，紅髮男孩也在等待著，等待著波特的出場。

透過人群與距離，跩哥遠遠地觀察著榮恩。他又想起了昨天那件事，他強暴了紅頭髮的事，他讓克拉和高爾幫著自己，衝著一時的惡作劇心態，狠狠的上了對方。  
事實上他不是現在才想起這些，跩哥自從昨天離開現場，便未停止過這些煩躁的思緒。他在洗澡的時候也想、吃晚餐的時候也想、睡覺的時候也想，就連今天早上刷牙的時候也是。

昨天下午，當他把身體埋進熱水，頭靠在浴池邊時，他看見好多泡泡漂過。跩哥想這些泡泡怎麼長得像一灘灘的精液，看上去好似衛斯理噴在他手上的那些。

衛斯理不久前就昏倒在他的腳邊，他幫那個下賤的鼬鼠治療臉上的傷，他原本沒必要做這些的，但是他做了，直到他注意到衛斯理緊閉的眼簾似乎動了動，那些淡金色的睫毛在發抖，他倉皇而逃。

他不知道現在衛斯理醒了沒有，他想八成醒了吧。可是他就這麼離開了，如果衛斯理一直沒醒，會不會有人發現到他？  
跩哥離開前並沒有幫衛斯理套上褲子，他讓他光著屁股。如果有人真的發現了破爛紅髮，那麼那個人會發出同情的目光呢，還是也用著情慾的眼神在看著他呢？

他想著這些，他的手不受控制般地移走到自己的陰莖，他回想著衛斯理慘稀稀的模樣，那個都是血和精液的屁眼，他的雙手忍不住搓揉起不知道什麼時候已經半挺立的部位，他的身體在回味衛斯理帶來的感覺，該死的，他開始後悔為什麼只幹了一次，這樣跟本不夠！

昨天黃昏，他和克拉、高爾一起去吃晚餐，潘西已經在史萊哲林的長桌前選了個好位子，跩哥理所當然的坐在她對面。她笑嘻嘻地說著葛萊芬多的格蘭傑今天夾了髮夾，看起來可真醜，不過她一直都很醜，然後又講到了巴提姐妹，那兩個印度女孩兒一點都不美，她們的皮膚可真黃吶。

跩哥當時並沒有專心在潘西的話上，他張望著對面的葛萊芬多長桌，他看見了波特孤孤單單的吃著晚餐，然後格蘭傑走過來對他說了幾句話，之後她也走了，她和布朗她們一塊兒。  
然後是斐尼干跟湯馬斯，他們在遠一點的地方吃麵包，隆巴頓晚了一些才加入他們。波特沒多會兒便離開了，一段時間後格蘭傑也和那群女生走了。

榮恩‧衛斯理沒有出現。

但是衛斯理的哥哥們──另外兩個年紀較大的衛斯理，他們簡直吵鬧得不行，整個餐桌上都是他們的聲音，喬丹和他們在爭辯些什麼，直到金妮‧衛斯理──又一個衛斯理，她抱怨他們的音量，然後那幾個人才稍微安靜下來。

榮恩‧衛斯理還是沒有出現。

斐尼干與湯馬斯也吃飽了，他們並沒有馬上離開，看上去像在等隆巴頓；隆巴頓的盤子空了，然而他的手上卻多抓了幾塊蛋糕，然後用紙小心翼翼的包裝，那該不會是他的消夜吧？他都長得那麼胖了！

沒多久，金妮‧衛斯理也離開了，等跩哥回過神來，那兩個大的衛斯理正站在隆巴頓後方，喬丹不知道什麼時後不見的，接著他們交談，隆巴頓說了些什麼，於是那對雙胞胎也拿了一些點心在手上，跟著斐尼干他們走了。

一直到跩哥離開大廳之前，榮恩‧衛斯理仍然沒有出現。

昨天夜裡，他躺在床上，枕著柔軟的大枕頭，他一直覺得霍格華茲的床太硬了，如果是在馬份家莊園，他能有更好的寢具。然後他想起窮酸鼬鼠，他們家是那樣貧困，八成連床鋪都是硬的，說不定還破了，真可憐。

他看著幾縷片髮灑落在白色的枕上，意識又回溯到了下午，他想起衛斯理的紅髮有股好聞的味道，他不知道衛斯理是否已經回到葛萊芬多宿舍了，應該不至於現在還昏迷在草皮上吧？

如果紅髮真的還躺在那邊，會不會因為夜晚低溫而感冒？

最後跩哥搖了搖頭，他告訴自己，那個低賤的紅髮就算凍死了也不關自己的事，他們家生了那麼多個孩子，少一個也算不了什麼。

今天早上，他看著鏡子裡的自己，眼睛爬著血絲，梅林，他居然沒睡好！

這都怪那隻該死的臭鼬鼠，憑什麼擅自闖入自己的腦海裡，他整個晚上都在想著垃圾衛斯理究竟怎麼樣了，以致於浪費了他保貴的睡眠時間。

所以跩哥現在就在這裡，三巫鬥法大會的比賽場地，望著那個坐在離自己很遠很遠的位子上的、見鬼的榮恩‧衛斯理！

他觀察著榮恩的裝扮，總是那樣沒造型，還有那頂針織毛帽，垂著兩邊，剛好可以遮住他大部份的頭髮，還有可能沒治療完全的瘀青。

衛斯理看起來氣色很好，還是一付蠢臉，格蘭傑就在他旁邊，靠得那麼近，跩哥忽然覺得自己昨天下午以來的任何想法，都是多餘的了！

廣播就在跩哥不留神的時候響起。哈利出場了，他將要面對是凶猛的挪威背脊龍。跩哥深信討人厭的波特會因此喪命。

龍尾掃過地面，波特眼看就要被砸中，但是就差那麼一點點。跩哥惋惜的發出噓聲，然後他的目光又飄到了對面的榮恩，紅髮男孩似乎被嚇傻了，他明亮的眼睛湛出了恐懼的波紋，和他一起的格蘭傑則是緊緊的抓著他的手臂，貼得更親密些。  
跩哥的眉頭皺在一塊兒，他納悶紅髮衛斯理明明和疤頭波特還在吵架中，又為什麼要在乎波特的死活？

哈利召喚出他的掃帚，接著和龍一起飛出了場地。跩哥看不見波特的情況，但是他卻注意到遠處的衛斯理似乎緊張得快哭了，真是沒用，不過就是個波特，被龍吃掉似乎會更好。

少了主角的場地實在太過空曠，大家都屏息著等待結果，接著紅髮的目光對上了他。  
榮恩先是停頓了一下，便馬上撇開了視線。

跩哥因此感到惱怒，沒理由的，他就是對衛斯理的反應感到不滿。但是連他自己也不能確切說個明白，究竟他想要對方給他什麼樣的眼色。

遠方傳來一陣吼叫，慢慢墜入了風裡，哈利回來了，他以飛快之姿搶下了金色龍蛋。

 

※

 

跩哥失望地離開比賽場地，他甚至忘了自己是怎麼渡過晚飯時間的。  
他一個人鬱悶地走在走廊上，踩著磚面的鞋底發出聲響，波特那爛疤頭能大難不死，可真是幸運，不是嗎！

全葛萊芬多都將哈利‧波特當成英雄，他們歡呼著、興奮著，將他往上拋高再接住，他們鬧哄哄地折騰了一整天。

除了榮恩‧衛斯理。

他在走廊的另一端發現了那個紅頭髮，隻手摸著牆面，走得很慢，和自己一樣，也是一個人。

跩哥的薄唇不自覺勾起，他讓自己靠近了那隻鼬鼠，雙手插著衣袋，從對方背後發出聲音：

「看吶，這不是可憐鬼衛斯理嗎？」

跩哥可以想見自己的語調有達到效果，因為衛斯理在聽見他的話之後猛然回頭，他的表情是那樣的厭惡，就像看到了讓人憎恨的怪物。

「滾開，馬份。」  
榮恩擠了個凶狠的表情，用以表示他有多麼的不想看見他。

「嘿，你怎麼不跟上那群葛萊芬多呢？」跩哥反而搶先一步，擋在對方跟前，「該不會是波特沒死成，你也覺得很可惜？」

剎地，榮恩的臉色沉了下來，「你得知道，克拉和高爾不在這兒，」藍色的瞳孔中跳動著綠色的閃光，「沒人能阻止我揍你一頓。」

「噢，真教人害怕啊，衛斯理。」跩哥的笑容加深了，「你儘管動手，如果你有那個能耐的話？」

榮恩的眼眶有些泛紅，他一手拽住了跩哥的領帶，將跩哥重重推至牆壁。

「我警告你，」紅髮男孩扯緊了對方脖子上的銀綠色，「你最好能閉上你的嘴，否則……」

「文明點，鼬鼠。」跩哥不以為然的諷刺，「虧你還是個巫師。」

榮恩哼聲放開了跩哥的領帶，往後退了一步，「你該慶幸我還沒抓狂。」

「喔？」跩哥挑了挑眉，「我倒是挺喜歡看別人抓狂，」他跨進了一步，「比如說昨天，」手緩緩地搭上了紅髮的腰部，「某個紅頭髮高潮的蠢樣。」

榮恩的眼睛滿是憤怒，想也不想的推開了他。紅髮看著彼此間重新拉開的距離，有些發愣地，沒有動作。

跩哥笑得更惡意了，他湊近榮恩，「別告訴我你完全沒印象了，」向著被紅髮覆住的耳邊低喃，「你的反應在說，你記得一清二楚。」

榮恩的身軀有些發抖，跩哥沒有忽略掉。他的手重新搭回紅髮的腰際，有意無意的撫摸著，粗糙布料蹭的他手指不太舒服，但是掌心卻傳來人體的熱度，那是衛斯理的溫暖。

「我注意到了，你走路的姿勢很怪，」他輕輕的啃上了紅髮的耳垂，「你的屁股在痛？」

紅髮男孩閉上眼，金色的睫毛在臉上勾勒出輕顫的陰影，淡紅的唇瓣有些乾裂，半開著，能夠感覺到絲絲的溫熱氣息。

跩哥喜歡這樣的衛斯理，失挫地，喪氣地，順從地，悲慘地，任他擺布地。他反過來將榮恩推在牆上，就像剛才對方對他做的行為一樣。  
衛斯理的紅髮是那麼的刺眼，在暗黃色光線下更加閃爍著，比任何一盞燈火還要更奪目。

他將自己的頭埋進了榮恩的肩膀，細髮披在頸子旁，跩哥撥開了它們，他將自己的鼻息撲在其中，接著吸入一股清香。

「……雖然我不知道你的目的是什麼，也許你跟本沒有任何理由，只是想找碴，」榮恩開口了，語尾像是嘆氣，「但是，有時候你真的太過份了，」他咕噥了聲，「不過，你一向都很惡劣，也許這些都還不是最糟糕的。」

跩哥停止了他的動作，將自己抽開榮恩的頸間，雙手扣在對方的肩上，灰色的眼珠直勾勾地瞅著紅髮衛斯理的眸子。

他發現這也許是最仔細一次，純粹的，盯著衛斯理瞧。

絕大多數的時間，他覺得紅髮衛斯理只是個影子，是父親口中模糊的形象、是疤頭波特的聽話跟班、是貧困家族中的一員。

但是他不能不承認，他在這個影子身上停留過更多的目光。他曾經在上課時什麼也不做，就這樣看著紅髮的背影發呆，或是在魁地奇比賽的時，眼角餘光掃到了觀眾席上正替葛萊芬多加油的他，甚至是在大廳吃飯時，那個滑稽誇張的用餐方式，也一併映入了他的眼簾。

紅髮衛斯理不過是個影子，沒有了照明，什麼也不是。

可是每當他回過神來，紅髮衛斯理就在那裡，佔據了他的視線。

跩哥的左手慢慢地換了位置，帶著那麼些憐憫的味道，緩緩地滑過榮恩的耳後根，沒有任何原因，就只是單純地搓摩著。

榮恩沒有撥開他的手，任由跩哥觸碰他的耳朵，纖長的手指描繪著耳廓，擦到了耳垂，那裡很柔軟，細細的絨毛觸感很好，像是高級的絨布。

在主人沒有反對的情況下，跩哥的手順著頰骨摸上了頸部，他拉低了榮恩的領子，隱藏在那之下的是粉嫩的脖子，他記得自己昨天就掐住這裡，但是並沒有留下預料中的指痕。

像是為了確認什麼一樣，跩哥把對方的領口又拉低了些，但是這個角度看不到對方的肩胛骨，他不知道當時的齒痕是否有印上。

榮恩和他的呼吸幾乎重疊在一塊兒，他能感受到紅髮的氣息撲上自己的臉。衛斯理的呼吸很平穩，沒有什麼太大的起伏。然而跩哥知道自己的不是，他被紅髮的味道搔得有些癢，昨天也是這樣跟對方靠得如此之近，這讓他有些說不上來的異樣興奮，他們很少這麼靠近過。

跩哥好像能聽見自己的心臟在跳，他有點緊張，但是他為何緊張？堂堂的馬份為什麼要對衛斯理感到緊張？  
有些事情是他沒想過的，從來沒有，所以那些未曾正視過、卻悄然存於心底的東西即將就要浮出水面時，他選擇性忽略掉了。

就像現在，他開始覺得在耳鳴。

跩哥再一次的拋下那些無聊的事兒，不管那是什麼，都不重要。  
重要的是眼前的衛斯理，嘿，他大可用些更討人厭的方式來整他。

他的唇角揚起了惡意的弧度，跩哥將手從領口離開，游移至胸前，窮鬼衛斯理連件好的衣服都買不起，這粗糙的毛料讓他的手感到不適，但是這無所謂，他繼續向下走，來到衛斯理的腹部，接著碰到了毛衣外套的下襬，再來是褲子。

然後，他以不急不徐的速度，拉下了對方褲子上的拉練，在無人的迴廊上發出了唧唧聲響。

榮恩顯然被跩哥的突如其來的行為給愣住了，他一回過神來，便投以不可致信的目光：「你在做什麼？這是走廊上！」

「所以？」跩哥的手探近了其中，透過內褲，描繪了紅髮還低垂著的性器形狀。

「這裡隨時都有人會經過。」榮恩拿出了跩哥的手，急忙就要將褲子恢復原貌。

「是，你是該感到羞恥。」跩哥拍開了榮恩正在拉拉練的手指，「也許你忘了，我曾說過會讓全史萊哲林輪姦你。」

「那也得在你有幫手的情況。」榮恩白了他一眼，「沒有克拉跟高爾在，你什麼也幹不了。」

「你總不能期望克拉跟高爾永遠消失。」跩哥不置可否的聳了聳肩，「你可以選擇，現在給我閉嘴站好，或是日後被克拉和高爾纏著。」為了加重威嚇力，他還不忘強調：「你大可跟波特告狀，讓他知道他最好的朋友是個無恥的豬，滿足於我的陰莖，扭腰享受著。」

「我一定是瘋了。」榮恩舉起了雙手，做了個投降的姿勢，「該死的，你別以為能用這件事來威脅我一輩子。」

「一輩子，倒是不必，」跩哥不自然的遲疑了一會兒，但是他並沒有讓自己失常太久，「現在還管用就行了。」

榮恩撇過頭，清徹的瞳孔倒映著高掛的燈火，沒有再看他。

跩哥重新拉解開了紅髮的褲頭，這次他將對方的褲子拉低，連同內褲一起，滑落到膝蓋上。

在淡色恥毛覆蓋下的性器接觸到冷空氣後顫抖了一下，依然低迷，軟軟的向下垂。  
跩哥輕哼，一手覆了過去，自根部撫摸著，同時亦摩擦到了小巧的陰囊，輕揉著那半球形。

榮恩仍然沒把視線放在跩哥身上，不吭氣地繼續望著燈火。跩哥不明白那火光有什麼好看，除非那團燈光會跳舞，或是長出人臉，但是這些都沒什麼稀奇的。他想吸引紅髮的注意力，他的手更粗魯的碰觸對方的性器。

原本低落的象徵，在手指的擦撫下漸漸產生變化。衛斯理的形狀很漂亮，跩哥並沒有機會看過太多的同性生殖器，但是比起克拉又粗又短的肥陰莖，紅髮的下體倒顯得有些可愛，還透著一些粉紅。

在這過程中，跩哥能感覺到全身血液都向下集中，僅僅是撫摸衛斯理的性器，自己也產生了更高層次的亢奮，也許是出自於青少年對性的饑渴，又或是因為惡戲而有了快感，更多可能，是因為在眼前的傢伙是榮恩‧衛斯理。

跩哥一手持續搓弄著紅髮的性器，原本搭在對方肩上的另一手則是回到了自己身上，他也解開了自己的褲頭，摸索進褲內。

偌大空礦的迴廊似乎有人說話聲音，皮鞋踏在地板發出的腳步聲也愈來愈鮮明。

這彷彿一記鐘擺，直敲入兩人的腦袋。榮恩首先推開跩哥，低頭就要將褲子整理好，但是才拉到臀部，便發覺正處於勃起狀態的性器怎麼樣也無法輕易收回。

跩哥看著紅髮的滑稽動作，他好笑的攫住對方的手臂，將榮恩扯近自己，繞過走廊另一頭的轉角，並朝遠處聲源瞄了一眼。

是兩個赫夫帕夫的女孩子，她們的方向是往樓梯間，也許是要回赫夫帕夫寢室，不管怎麼樣，她們會直直的穿過對面的走廊，不會經過這個轉角。

榮恩也探出了紅色的腦袋，在他確認來人已走遠後，他的表情明顯的放鬆了下來。

「我就說吧，這裡隨時會有人經過。」榮恩漲紅著臉，和他的髮色相輝映。

「你好好配合，事情很快就能結束。」  
跩哥這麼說著，他又再次的拉下了榮恩因勃起而無法闔上的褲子，輕易地將之退回膝上。

接著他掏出了自己同樣高亢的陰莖，暴露在走廊上，偏涼的氣溫讓他有些不適，但並沒有因此打熄他的慾火。

榮恩的臉上寫著厭惡，他皺著眉，看向跩哥的生殖器。

「別露出這麼討厭的表情，」跩哥說道，「它昨天可讓你高潮過。」

「見鬼，我又不是自願的。」榮恩反感的說道，「不要說得這麼噁心。」

「我都沒嫌你髒呢，」跩哥鼻腔發出了不屑的哼聲，「你該感到榮幸！」

「梅林！我快吐了。」榮恩作勢吐了個舌頭，用以模擬嘔吐的樣子。

跩哥對榮恩的態度極為不滿意，他一手扯了把讓他煩躁的紅髮，將榮恩向後拉，強迫對方吃痛的看著自己，「閉嘴，鼬鼠，要不我們就一直這樣僵持下去。」

榮恩沒答腔，只是惡狠狠的看著跩哥。跩哥放開了對方的紅色頭髮，重新回到原本的動作上。

他摸著自己的陰莖，表皮隨著他指尖移動而推出了皺折，紅色的海綿體藏著細小的微血管，輕微摩擦就有強烈的感覺。

跩哥在榮恩面前自慰了起來。衛斯理盯著他的手，那呼吸就像有重量一般，搔弄著跩哥的耳膜。

跩哥惡質的勾起薄笑，他拉過榮恩的手腕，讓對方也碰到他的陰莖。  
榮恩被這突如其來的舉動給嚇了一跳，他像觸電般的收回了手指，但是並沒有掙脫箝制住自己的手。  
跩哥的笑容加深了些，衛斯理愚蠢的反應似乎有那麼些令人喜愛，他又將對方的手指重新觸碰到自己的陰莖。

衛斯理的手指有些笨拙，他的每一吋移動都有些遲疑，但是他還是妥協地慢慢動了起來。

跩哥放下了自己的手，包括抓著榮恩的那隻，他玩味的欣賞著衛斯理稚嫩的動作。

接著榮恩將另一手也覆蓋上去，以雙手套弄著跩哥的陽具。  
跩哥猜想這白痴鼬鼠大概是以為，只要自己射精，就會放過他。不然以這個蠢貨的個性而言，若不是為了逃離現狀，要他幫自己服務，是絕對不可能的。

跩哥的雙手往榮恩的根部探去，他再一次撫摸著下等衛斯理的性器，自然而然的，他就這麼做了，也許只是出於惡整對方的心態，也許是。

隨著他的手指的頻率，衛斯理的喘息愈來愈不規律，而對方的掌心傳來的熱度，亦包覆著自己的陰莖，讓他興奮無比。

衛斯理的額角出了汗，幾絲紅髮黏在上面，潮紅的臉部上有著點點小雀班，而紅暈一直擴散到耳根。  
而衛斯理的雙眼染上了情慾的色彩，金色的睫毛在頭髮遮蔽下的陰影震顫。

跩哥的視覺被衝擊著，他得承認他很中意衛斯理這樣的表情。他自己也流汗了，他覺得雙頰發熱，他不知道自己是不是像紅髮一樣紅著臉，但是他能聽見自己的呼吸也愈來愈急促。

接著，跩哥走向前一小步，他的額頭貼著衛斯理，而龜頭也頂上了對方。

他將自己的手掌覆蓋在對方的手背，輕輕一拉，讓榮恩的手換了個角度，同時包裹住兩個人的性器。  
跩哥蓋著榮恩的手，引導著紅髮男孩的動作，在手指上下套弄的同時，彼此的性器也緊緊的密合著。

龜頭相貼的觸感很奇妙，跩哥也意外自己並沒有感到特別排斥，而衛斯理八成也被性慾沖昏了頭，看上去也有那麼些陶醉。

於是跩哥略為擺動自己的臀部，他讓彼此的陰莖相互磨蹭，滑溜的觸感極為猥褻，而這的確是個猥褻性的行為。

榮恩的眼神有些迷濛，跩哥能在其中看見悅樂和罪惡感，他的鼻尖也摩擦著對方長滿雀班的鼻子，他們的氣息融在一起，嘴唇間的距離很近，但只是輕輕擦過，不是親吻。

「畫…前面那幅……」榮恩的聲音就埋在灼熱之中，「它正在看這裡……」

「沒關係，讓它看。」跩哥的享受在這陣快感裡，相貼合的性器還有手的節奏，淫糜的聲響讓他舒服不已。

衛斯理發出了微弱的呻吟聲，細細小小地，刮弄著跩哥的感官。他能感受到對方的性器在發顫，像是在暗示些什麼。

沒多久，榮恩首先到達高潮，黏糊的稠狀體液自先端流下，滑落在彼此之間，沾上了跩哥的陰莖，也沾上了他們的手指，更滴落了不少在被褪至膝蓋的褲子上，或是散落在地板。

跩哥借著這些精液潤滑，加速了摩擦的動作，在衛斯理的陰莖軟縮前，他也射精了，又是一層白濁，在地板、在褲子、在手指、在對方的性器上。

他們都粗喘著大氣，但是頻率不一。

榮恩甩了甩手，試圖把這些精液都甩開，但是不可能光靠甩手就能弄乾淨，他看起來有些懊惱，接著他低下身，拾起了褲腰，重新套好了褲子。

跩哥看著榮恩穿好他的褲子後，他便直接將手上的精液抹在紅髮的毛外套上。

「嘿！你不應該這樣做。」榮恩發出了抗議的聲音。

「你的衣服比我家的抹布還舊，」跩哥用一貫的語氣嘲諷著對方：「我也很委屈啊。」

「知道嗎，你真的很差勁。」榮恩說著，並拍了拍穿在身上的外套，他想把那些精液掃掉，但是大部份都已經被纖維所吸收。

「我是故意的。」跩哥指的是將精液抹在對方衣服上的事。

「真幼稚。」榮恩不以為然的說道。

他們沉默了下來。  
好一陣子，跩哥就這樣靜靜地打量著眼前的男孩，衛斯理的長相是那麼平凡，還有那些雜亂的雀班，但是那頭如火燄般的頭髮，或是與髮色相同的眉毛，他得說這些真的很吸引眼球。

但是榮恩並沒有給他太多時間去釐清些什麼，紅髮男孩在這陣寂寥間搶先開了口：「現在可以讓我走了？」

「什麼？」跩哥動了動眉。

「已經結束了，而且我想回去了。」榮恩再次開口，「坦白講，我很累。」

跩哥看著榮恩的眼睛，他的手輕柔的撥開了擋住對方視線的紅髮。

然後跩哥想起了昨天那頓飯，他看著來來去去的葛萊分多學生們，卻沒有發現衛斯理，他不禁脫口：「你昨天沒來吃晚飯。」

「因為你，我不得不窩在床上。」榮恩瞪了他一眼，「正符合你惡毒的目的，不是嗎？」

「隆巴頓帶走的那些食物，該不會是替你留的吧？」  
跩哥有意忽視榮恩投來的憤怒，淡淡的開口。

榮恩半是疑惑的反問，「這關你什麼事？」

「我只是好奇，隆巴頓那麼胖，到底吃了多少消夜。」跩哥優美的唇型吐出了惡意的人身攻擊。

「別那樣說奈威，」榮恩拉高了音量，「奈威可沒你那兩個朋友肥。」

「至少克拉跟高爾比他有用得多。」跩哥以鼻嗤聲，「隆巴頓連個掃帚都無法駕馭。」

「夠了，馬份。」榮恩大聲吼了出來，「如果你纏著我只是為了激怒我，那麼你已經達到目的了。」

跩哥莫名的感到煩躁，他幾乎不知道自己是為了什麼才向衛斯理挑釁。他樂於以言語攻擊任何不屬於史萊哲林的學生，或是任何他看不順眼的傢伙。

而他一向看不起衛斯理家的人，那是父親所灌輸的觀念，從小就被植入心中的軟壤，直到他看見那個跟在疤頭波特身邊的紅髮，是的，貧窮、低賤的紅髮，那種子便開了花，他確切的明白了衛斯理是個什麼樣的存在。

榮恩‧衛斯理，只不過是個沒主見、沒原則、總是以波特馬首是瞻的懦夫。

「鼬鼠，別太自以為是。」跩哥想起紅髮總是跟在波特身後，那麼開心的笑著，「我想激怒的不是你，你跟本什麼也不是，」是的，那些笑容燦爛得令人反感，「你不過是波特的狗，」而對自己徹頭徹尾都只露出了厭煩至極的表情，「可是連他也不要你了。」

榮恩倏忽沒了表情，藍綠色的眸子在閃爍，他沉默著。

跩哥不習慣這樣的衛斯理，事實上他對衛斯理的了解可說是少之又少，但是紅髮男孩漠然的神情，卻是怎麼樣也不適合，因為就他所知，衛斯理的表情一直是豐富有趣的。

大概僵持沒多久時間，榮恩便低下了頭，沒能看著跩哥：「那麼你失敗了，你對我做的所有事情，我一個字也不會跟哈利說。」他的聲音有些顫抖「我沒理由幫你惹哈利生氣，他是我的朋友，就算是現在──」頓了頓，「他還是我朋友。」

跩哥想起了他看到衛斯理和波特爭吵的那幕，衛斯理的臉上也是這樣子，沒有任何表情。

「我和你沒什麼好說了。」  
榮恩再度開口，他抬起頭，卻沒有看向跩哥，只是輕易的脫離了跩哥將他圈在牆壁之間的範圍，擦撞過跩哥的肩膀，飛舞著他火燄般的紅髮，逕直的離開了。

隔天，跩哥聽人家說起，波特跟衛斯理已經不再冷戰了。

以時間點而言，就在他們的對話結束後，衛斯理便回到葛萊芬多交誼廳，和波特言歸於好了。

那是跩哥心情最糟糕的一天。

END


End file.
